


Cherry Blossoms

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And yet, Established Relationship, HERE I AM, Heavy Angst, Illness, M/M, Sad Ending, death warning, hospital tw, i keep saying i wish people wouldnt write death fics, it varies POV's a bit sorry, it's just hard to write all of it in atsumu's pov, my second in a row, vomit but it's not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Atsumu wants to see the cherry blossoms once more before he dies and Sakusa wishes he could make it happen. A relationship and character study of Atsumu's last 24 hours.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kagehina (mentioned) - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second SakuAtsu fic in a row where one of them dies and I am truly sorry but this idea came to me when I was googling cherry blossoms and won't go away. I promise that I will write some fluff for them next!!! I also have some SemiShira fluff coming up so I hope that kinda makes up for it. 
> 
> Also, here's a small playlist for this fic to further everyone's depression:  
> My Tears Are Becoming a Sea by M83  
> Now by M83  
> Video Games by Lana Del Rey  
> Fuyunohanashi from Given  
> Heart Like Yours & Halo from the if I Stay Soundtrack  
> Hold On Till May by Pierce The Veil  
> Hold On by Chord Overstreet  
> You're Somebody Else by flora cash  
> Happiest Year by Jaymes Young  
> Sign Of The Times by Harry Styles
> 
> Shoutout to @Caffeinevampire for beta reading this for me and I'm sorry I broke you!!!

Atsumu was dying.

He had been for the last few months.

Ever since the first seizure hit him eight months ago, he'd heard phrases such as "lucky you've made it this far." He didn't feel particularly lucky. He was constantly surprised when he woke up everyday that he'd lived through another day now that it has spread to most of his body, his organs were slowly dying one by one and he knew, one day, one day soon he just wouldn't wake up again.

His parents seemed to have already given up on him, they now only came by once or twice a week to sit with him for an hour. He was sure that they were okay because they still had Osamu after all.

But, talking of his twin, Osamu was with him everyday for as long as he could be. Kiyoomi was the only one allowed with him constantly but Osamu spend all of the visiting hours at his side, often with Suna and Atsumu was grateful for that. Osamu had dropped out of culinary school so that he could spend as much time with Atsumu as he could and wouldn't listen to Atsumu's protests about it. He also saw the other members of his volleyball team every week, they came by and spent an hour with him so he wouldn't get too overwhelmed and tired. But, Kiyoomi, Kiyoomi stayed with him 24/7. He'd quit the team for now and spent every hour with Atsumu, through all of the tears and frustration, through all of the pain, he was always there to hold his hand and tell him that he loved him and for that, Atsumu was forever grateful. He worried about Kiyoomi honestly, worried about what he would do after but he had faith in him.

The sun was streaming in through the window, waking Atsumu. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes properly. Kiyoomi was still asleep in the chair next to his bed, his hand was still in Atsumu's and that made Atsumu smile softly. His muscles seemed to wake up one by one which bought on the pain that radiated through his body but Atsumu was used to that so he just laid his head back and let his eyes slip close once more. He knew that he wouldn't go back to sleep but sometimes he just needed to shut the world out again.

Kiyoomi seemed to be sleeping better since they told them that Atsumu's condition was stable for now and Atsumu was grateful for that, he hated the fact everyone was loosing sleep, was giving up things they loved for him. He just wanted them all to carry on with their lives no matter what, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to carry on with his own life, he'd probably never leave his hospital bed again and he was okay with that.

It was only a few more minutes before he felt the pressure in his hand increase, signalling that Kiyoomi had woken up. Atsumu opened his eyes and turned his head to see Kiyoomi was staring back, relief seemed to flood his features when he saw Atsumu looking back at him which made Atsumu's heart hurt, he didn't want to hurt Kiyoomi anymore but he knew he'd never leave his side, even if he begged him, even if he broke up with him there and then, he knew Kiyoomi wouldn't go anywhere and it hurt Atsumu to know that he was hurting him.

"Hey," Atsumu almost winced at the sound of his own voice, it felt like he constantly forgot how weak he now sounded. It made him want to scream at the top of his lungs but he knew that even if he tried, no sound would come.

"Hey," Kiyoomi replied, stretching in his chair. "I'm sure your brother will be here soon. Bokuto also said he'll be around with Akaashi at some point."

"That'll be nice." Atsumu replied, Bokuto hadn't been there for a good ten days now and Atsumu missed how no matter what, he always tried to be as loud and cheerful as he normally was. He liked Akaashi too but they'd only met a select few times since the first time at the Addler's game which was ten months ago now. Two months before everything changed.

One of the things Atsumu missed most was volleyball. As soon as he was told what was happening to him, he'd wanted to get in as much volleyball as possible which wasn't a lot, he'd only had about eight weeks in him before he had to give it up completely, that was two weeks before his permanent hospital gig that he was currently in. It had been hard to say goodbye to the thing he wanted to spend his life, until he had to retire, doing, it was hard when his teammates came into visit him and talked about the team but he didn't want them to stop talking about volleyball because then it would feel like everything really was coming to an end. But, he couldn't help but smile when Bokuto or Hinata came in and chatted happily away about the team and what they were doing because they always asked for his opinion, like he was going to be able to come back and it made his heart happy that they were trying.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Kiyoomi asked, now standing next to Atsumu's bed, concern written deep in his face. "You seem more tired today."

"I'm sure, I want to see them. I don't know how many more times I'll get to." Atsumu whispered and Kiyoomi didn't even stop him like he normally did when he said something like that, he just nodded and sat back down on the chair.

When the nurses granted Kiyoomi permission to stay with Atsumu 24/7, they'd set up a cot in the room so that he'd have somewhere to sleep but after the first night of Atsumu waking up in pain and screaming out for him, Atsumu hadn't seen Kiyoomi use it again. He spent the nights in the chair at Atsumu's side or sometimes, he got into the bed with him. He never complained about being uncomfortable and Atsumu admired that. Sometimes, when Kiyoomi got into the bed when he thought Atsumu was asleep he could hear Kiyoomi apologising like the whole thing was his fault and all Atsumu wanted to do was reassure Kiyoomi that he would pull through this eventually even though he knew he wouldn't. But, he was always grateful that he could go to sleep and wake up to Kiyoomi being there by his side, the only time he ever left was when he had to shower, he even got Osamu to bring him new clothes so he wouldn't have to leave Atsumu alone for more than the twenty minutes it took him to take a shower or get a breath of fresh air.

"Your brother said he'd be here in the next ten minutes and he said he's bringing food because we should get a break from hospital food every so often." Kiyoomi informed him, placing his hand back in Atsumu's and squeezing gently. "I'm sure Suna will be around too, Osamu hardly ever comes alone." Kiyoomi had always gotten on with Osamu well enough but since Atsumu's condition worsened, they'd been getting along even better. They used each other as anchors in the situation and that included Suna too. Kiyoomi knew that Suna supported Osamu as any boyfriend would but he'd also become good friends with Kiyoomi and he was glad that he would always have their support.

"Don't tell him I said anything, but, 'Samu is probably the best cook I know."

"I won't tell him, I promise." Kiyoomi replied, pressing a kiss to Atsumu's forehead before the door to the room swung open, revealing both Osamu and Suna, the smell of the takeout they'd bought immediately filling their senses.

"Morning losers!" Osamu cheered, pulling a chair from the other side of the room and sitting on Atsumu's other side, fist bumping his twin before sitting down. Suna soon joined him after pulling Atsumu into a gentle hug which Suna was pretty sure got harder every single time. Seeing his best friend in pain got harder every single time. Putting on a smile got harder every single time and he knew his boyfriend felt it too. He was always there when his boyfriend was screaming out in the pure pain he was feeling over loosing the other part of him. He saw the pure panic that washed over his entire form when he saw that Kiyoomi was calling him, he wished he could take it all away. Wished that Atsumu could get better. "We bought breakfast because the thought of hospital food was just too much today." Osamu said, handing out containers of the food he'd made.

"Thanks 'Samu," Atsumu replied, looking down at the eggs that Osamu had made for him. The smell made his stomach sour but he made sure to grab some chopsticks anyway. He didn't want to worry his family more by not eating breakfast. But, if he was being honest, something felt off. More off than normal. Something had been off since he woke up, the pain seemed to be a little more intense, his stomach seemed to be a little bit weaker, maybe it was the new medication he had started two days ago or maybe this was his body giving up, he didn't know but he didn't like it. "Anything is better than hospital food, right Omi?"

"Right." Kiyoomi replied, digging into his own breakfast.

"Hey Kiyoomi?" Kiyoomi looked up when his name was mentioned, aware that he'd spaced out during their breakfast. Something was tugging at him today and he didn't know what it was, Atsumu seemed like he did everyday just a little more tired than he normally did so Kiyoomi didn't know why he felt so alarmed but he did. "Can I talk to you outside for a second?" Osamu asked, the look in his eyes told Kiyoomi that he needed to have a small breakdown and he didn't want it to be in front of Atsumu.

"Sure," he replied, chucking his rubbish into the bag that Osamu and Suna had bought the food in. "I'll be back in a few minutes baby," Kiyoomi said, pressing a kiss onto Atsumu's lips gently, tasting nothing but the breakfast he was slowly making his way through.

"Sure Omi, I'll be fine, Suna is here." Kiyoomi nodded, smiling softly at Atsumu before following Osamu out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Kiyoomi found himself fighting back tears. He hadn't cried in a few days, since the last time he took a shower and took two minutes to cry everything out. He never cried in front of Atsumu, not when the nurses told them that Atsumu was getting worse and probably had weeks left, not when Atsumu screamed out in pain, not when he woke up and thinks that anyway could be the last day with Atsumu. He wanted to be strong in front of Atsumu, he didn't want Atsumu to see him cry because it would only make him more upset and Kiyoomi didn't want to do that to him. But today, today just seemed to be hitting him harder than most days did, all he wanted was for Atsumu to not be in pain anymore but he could just tell that today hadn't been a good pain day for him and there was nothing he could do for him.

"How is he doing? I'm sorry we couldn't come by yesterday, I just, I just I don't know, it's stupid but I just couldn't." Osamu explained, fidgeting with his hands and looking at the floor.

"I understand that. Don't worry. Atsumu asked and I just said that something had come up, he wasn't angry and neither am I. Don't worry." Kiyoomi said, resting a hand on Osamu's shoulder so he'd look at him. "Uhm, the nurse yesterday said there was no change but, I-I just, something feels different today. I don't k-know, he seems more tired and I know that he's obviously tired and all but I-I just," Kiyoomi explained, tears beginning to fall onto his cheeks. "Sorry."

"It's okay, don't apologise," Osamu whispered, "I also feel like something has changed today. He doesn't seem much different but my brain won't leave me alone." Osamu explained, eyes flicking to the door where he could see Atsumu smiling gently at Suna. "As soon as I woke up I woke Suna up and we came as soon as I could make breakfast. I hate this feeling. Like," Osamu took a deep breath, letting his own tears fall. "Like time is running out very quickly. I never thought I'd be in this position and I-I just can't say goodbye."

Kiyoomi couldn't find the words to say. He couldn't imagine how Osamu was feeling, he didn't have any siblings, didn't know what it was like to lose one but he knew he was also feeling completely helpless. Kind of like he just wanted to leave the hospital and Atsumu and never look back so his last memories of Atsumu could be happy ones, not these ones of feeling like it could be any minute now. He reached out and hugged Osamu gently, letting his own tears free fall down his cheeks silently, he couldn't break down, not here, not at this second but he wanted to.

"Kiyoomi, 'Samu," Suna whispered out, throwing the door to Atsumu's room open.

Kiyoomi's eyes widened when he saw Atsumu over Suna's shoulder. He more or less threw Suna out of the way and rushed to Atsumu's bedside, rubbing his back and holding a container as he vomited up his lunch along with some blood. Kiyoomi was sure his heart had stopped that the world had stopped turning when he saw the blood that was also coming up. He rammed the button to call a nurse before he continued to rub circles on Atsumu's back and tried to offer up any words of comfort as the vomiting tampered off finally. Kiyoomi wasn't sure that it was possible for Atsumu to be a shade paler but he was sure that he was. Atsumu tried to grip Kiyoomi's hand but it was so weak that Kiyoomi barely felt it.

He hadn't even registered the fact that the nurses had showed up until they were shoving him away from Atsumu and into Osamu and Suna who were staring in horror at Atsumu who was now crying freely as the nurses surrounded him. Suna soon gripped Kiyoomi with one hand and Osamu with the other and guided them from the room as more doctors and nurses rushed into the room. Kiyoomi couldn't take his eyes off of Atsumu, even when he was away from the room, every time he blinked, he could see the image of him, covered in his own blood and vomit.

Kiyoomi could hear faintly Osamu sobbing loudly two seats down from him, he could feel Suna's hand rubbing gently circles into his shoulder but it felt like his body had put itself onto autopilot. He hadn't seen Atsumu like that for a couple weeks and it didn't hurt any less every time it happened. Logically, Kiyoomi knew this was part of what was happening to his boyfriend but he couldn't accept that, couldn't accept that he would probably have to see him in that position again. He let the circles Suna was rubbing into his shoulder ground him back to reality and let his senses kick in one at a time before he flicked a look at Osamu who was still sobbing into Suna's shoulder. Kiyoomi couldn't bring himself to cry again, he probably needed to, crying every few days in his shower probably wasn't enough but his eyes continued to just stay dry as he watched the nurses filter out of Atsumu's room one by one, each one giving the three men a sympathetic look.

After another ten minutes, Atsumu's main doctor left the room and the grave look in his eyes told Kiyoomi everything he needed to know. Things were bad.

"Mister Atsumu is now stable again," he said slowly, "but, with his condition continuing to get worse, episodes like this are going to happen more and more frequently so, it could only be days before it happens again. I'm sorry that it is not better news." He bowed and walked away from the three of them, leaving them silent, not knowing what to do next.

Kiyoomi was the first to move. He took a couple of deep breaths before he walked back into Atsumu's room, leaving Osamu to Suna.

Atsumu was now only slightly sitting up in his bed, his pillows supporting his back. He tried to smile at Kiyoomi when he came in but it wasn't very successful. All traces of blood had been cleaned but every time Kiyoomi blinked, he saw it happen again and again behind his eyelids. He bypassed the chair at the side of Atsumu's bed and just sat down by Atsumu's feet and gripped his hand as tightly as he could without hurting him. He wanted to speak to him, to reassure him but the words wouldn't come to him, Atsumu just half smiled at him and tried to squeeze back.

"I'm sorry Omi," it was so quiet that Kiyoomi almost didn't hear it but he did and his gaze shot up to meet Atsumu's.

"Don't. You have nothing to apologise for. This isn't your fault."

"He's right 'Sumu," Osamu said, taking up place with Suna where they were before. "This isn't your fault."

"But all of you are suffering because of me, it's not fair," Atsumu cried out, he tried to let go of Kiyoomi's hand but he wouldn't let him he just squeezed tighter. "I'm so tired, I don't want to be sick anymore."

Kiyoomi stopped, his whole body seemed to go numb. Throughout this entire thing, of course Atsumu had screamed and shouted out because of the pain he was in but still, Kiyoomi had never heard him say those words before. He'd always been so strong, always been the first one to laugh off a bad diagnosis, never reacted when the nurses tell him he's getting worst, Kiyoomi hates to think that it was all for him, he hates to think that Atsumu might actually be giving up now.

"I know but," Kiyoomi started and bit his cheek to hold back the tears. "You have to keep fighting Atsumu, please baby," he whispered, bringing Atsumu's hand to his face and feeling the fever he constantly had burning his cheek. "Please."

"I don't know how much longer I can, Omi."

"Please, I know it's selfish I know it is but I-I can't live without you." Atsumu didn't say anything else, whether his energy ran out or he just had nothing else to say, Kiyoomi didn't know but he watched as Atsumu leaned against the pillows and closed his eyes. He also knew he wasn't asleep but Kiyoomi didn't want to push him, he just wanted to make sure that Atsumu knew he was going to be here for him through everything else this was going to throw at him until his last breath.

It was a couple more hours before anybody moved again. Kiyoomi had kept his eyes on Atsumu, had watched as he fell asleep. Despite everything, he knew that Atsumu fought sleep during the day, he wanted to soak up every single second that he could of Kiyoomi and the fact that he'd actually fallen asleep at 2pm worried Kiyoomi more than he was willing to admit but he didn't say anything, he knew that it was better that Atsumu was getting as much sleep as physically possible so that his body could preserve some energy that just being awake sapped him of.

"I'm going to take Osamu home for a couple of hours," Suna whispered, coming to stand next to Kiyoomi. "He needs to sleep. We'll come back later or if not, definitely as soon as visiting hours start in the morning," he reassured.

Kiyoomi stood up from where he was still sat, gripping Atsumu's hand and pulled both of them into long hugs.

"Of course, take some time." Kiyoomi said, squeezing Osamu's shoulder gently. "I'll call you if there's anything to update you on but he'll probably just sleep for the rest of the afternoon until dinner time and then Bo and Akaashi are coming by." Kiyoomi explained, though, he wasn't sure how up for more visitors Atsumu would be but he knew that it was important for them to see him, maybe for the last time. Kiyoomi tried so hard not to linger on the amount of time Atsumu has left but today's incident made his brain shout at him that there could only be weeks, maybe even just days remaining.

"That'll cheer him up, Bokuto always cheers him up."

"I mean, you can't not smile when Bokuto is around."

"That's true," Osamu let out a sigh, looking up at Kiyoomi. "We'll see you later okay? Try and get some sleep yourself, I know you don't get much sleep because I don't either."

"I'll try, see you soon 'Samu," he pulled Atsumu's twin into another hug before giving Suna another small one. He watched the two of them leave the room before he returned to his normal chair next to Atsumu's bed and pulled his hand into Kiyoomi's lap. He drew gentle circles with his thumb to not wake him up, pressing small kisses into his palm every so often. His eyes flickered over to Atsumu, his face looked peaceful mostly but he could tell that he was in pain still by the small creases that formed in the corner of his eyes. He just wanted to take all of Atsumu's pain away but he knew he never could, knew that he would never see Atsumu be fully relaxed ever again, these would be his last memories of his boyfriend and Kiyoomi didn't know how to live with that.

A light knock at the door was what woke Kiyoomi up from his light sleep. He looked up to see Atsumu was already awake, smiling softly at him and soon, Bokuto and Akaashi came bundling into the room, a radiant smile on Bokuto's face as he bounced towards the chairs that Osamu and Suna had left out. Atsumu reached up to complete the high five that Bokuto was offering him, smiling as wide as he could. Akaashi looked to Kiyoomi, the silent question in his eyes. Kiyoomi just shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"Hey, Kiyoomi, could you maybe show me where to get coffee?" Akaashi asked as Bokuto and Atsumu were already deep in conversation about the Jackals. Kiyoomi hesitated for a second, the last time he left the room, Atsumu had an attack but he looked okay for now. He seemed happy. He was laughing at what Bokuto was saying, he looked better than he had in the past week so he guessed it would be okay. Kiyoomi nodded and stood up, pressing a kiss to Atsumu's forehead, stroking his thumb down his cheek.

"I'll be okay Omi, I promise."

"I know you will," Kiyoomi whispered and followed Akaashi from the room, the loud sound of Bokuto's voice travelling with them down the hall. "I know you want to ask, you can, it's okay."

"How has he been? I know I haven't been here for a while. Bokuto texts me about him everyday though, I know he's worried." Akaashi explained, trying to work out how the coffee machine works. "And I know we're not really friends and we only know each other through Bo but I think about you a lot and how hard this is for you."

Kiyoomi was shocked, it was true, the two of them didn't really know each other. Only having spoken a handful of times but he was moved that he had crossed Akaashi's thoughts at all. He didn't say anything for a few minutes whilst he made some coffee for himself and some very weak tea for Atsumu as it was one of the only things that he could still keep down. "He-he's, I don't know honestly," Kiyoomi said, looking down at his hands. "Every time the doctor comes by, he tells us that he's getting worse. Earlier before you all came, this morning, we were having breakfast with Osamu and Suna and I left for a second and he started vomiting up blood, I turned away for a second and I-I know realistically, we have probably two weeks as a maximum left but I-I look at him a-and all of this is just so unfair!" Kiyoomi cried out, ignoring the looks he was getting from the people walking past him. "It's not fair Akaashi, today he said that he was tired of being sick now, he's never said that to me before."

"Oh God, Sakusa, I-I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine the things you're going through." Akaashi said, awkwardly resting his hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"It-t's, you can call me Kiyoomi, I-I don't know, seeing him talk to Bokuto is the happiest I've seen him for a few days. So, thank you for coming over. It means a lot to me getting to see him smile."

"Bokuto has that effect on people," Akaashi said, smiling slightly and Kiyoomi wanted to smile too but he couldn't help but be jealous. Jealous of everyone he saw, of Osamu and Suna, Bokuto and Akaashi, Hinata and Kageyama, they'd get to live long lives with each other and he wouldn't get to live a long life with his partner. He knew it was stupid to be jealous of them but he was, he couldn't help it. Even when Atsumu dies, Osamu would have Suna to lean on, he would have nobody. He would have to go back to their shared apartment alone without Atsumu. Nobody taught you how to do that. Nobody taught you how to live in a house without the person you live there with, everywhere he goes, he'll see Atsumu, every time he goes to their room, he'll see him. He'll have to move out, he knew that.

"Kiyoomi?" He looked up to see Akaashi staring at him intently.

"S-sorry, I-I zoned out. Have been doing that a lot lately."

"I-I know this is probably a stupid question. But how are you doing?"

Kiyoomi took a second, nobody asked him that. Nobody asked him how he was doing because how was he doing? Awful. His boyfriend was dying and he was absolutely helpless. There was nothing he could do.

"I-I want to say I'm doing okay but honestly? Awful," he laughed to himself. "Every time I go to sleep I get scared that I'll be the only one who wakes up. Every time he breathes, I'm scared that it's going to be for the last time. Nobody prepares you for this when you're our age. Nobody tells you how to cope with grieving someone who's still alive. I never know when it's going to be a bad day or a good day, I never know when he's going to be breathing for the last time. Never know when he's going to have his next seizure and when he does, I never know that he's going to wake up and when this is over, I have to go back to our shared apartment and live there, how am I going to do that Akaashi?"

"I-I don't know," Akaashi replied, resting his hand on Kiyoomi's shoulder. "You know-And I'm sorry that I'm saying this. When it happens, come and stay with Bokuto and I for a while, okay?"

"Thanks Akaashi," he whispered softly, "and thanks for letting me take a breather."

When they walked back into Atsumu's room, he was still talking to Bokuto but now he was holding a tablet and the noise of volleyball was radiating from it. Kiyoomi smiled softly when Atsumu looked up at him and walked up to the bed to give Atsumu the tea he'd made for him.

"Omi Omi, look!" Atsumu said enthusiastically, showing Kiyoomi the tablet. Kiyoomi's heart stopped when he realised what they were watching. It was the Addler's game. He watched Atsumu set for himself and Hinata time and time again, it made his heart ache. One day, he would return to the team and play with them again but Atsumu never would. He knew that it was something that cut Atsumu the most deep, knowing that he would never play volleyball again. Kiyoomi wanted nothing more than to give him one last game but he couldn't, Atsumu couldn't even stand up anymore. "That final spike will always be beautiful, look at Ushijima's face!!" Kiyoomi smiled too, this was the happiest he'd seen Atsumu for so long, even though he'd had a bad attack this morning, he was smiling and laughing at volleyball.

"I'll always love the look Kageyama gave Hinata, he was so proud!" Bokuto joined it, throwing his arm around Akaashi. "Obviously, I also loved looking up at the crowd to see you there Keiji!"

"I was never going to miss that Kou," Akaashi said quietly, smiling gently.

"Oh!" Atsumu said, looking up at Bokuto. "Who made national?" Atsumu asked. Kiyoomi had completely forgot that the national team try outs had been a few weeks ago. Him and Atsumu were meant to be there of course, planned in a few days before Atsumu's first attack and it had completely slipped Kiyoomi's mind that they had even happened. He knew how much Atsumu had his heart set on making the national team even if it meant that Kageyama was the main setter, he wanted to be there too.

"Well I did, Hinata did too and most of our team, Kageyama of course and Ushijima, also I heard Oikawa made the Argentina national side. I've always wanted to play against him. Hinata still talks about him a lot, I think he's always admired Oikawa. We saw Tsukki recently too and played a fun game in the park with some of his team, Kageyama came too and Kindaichi." Bokuto rambled on and Atsumu was smiling up at him even though Kiyoomi could see the pain on every inch of his face.

"That's amazing, though I'm not surprised you all made it. I'll be cheering you on from here, Omi will be too." Atsumu said and Kiyoomi wanted to be sick, the Olympics weren't for another few months and it was unlikely that Atsumu would be there still but he tried to smile anyway, nodding at the knowing look Akaashi was giving him. "I can't wait to watch you all win against Oikawa, it'll be fun especially since Iwaizumi is a trainer for Japan."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Bokuto said, smiling. "Oh, 'Sumu, we have a game this weekend. I don't know if you have the ability to watch but we all decided as a team to dedicate this match to you, well to both of you so it'll be nice if you could watch."

"T-That's wow, thank you Bo. I'll find a way for us to watch it." Kiyoomi replied, grabbing Atsumu's hand from where it was lying next to him on the bed. He finally sat back down on the bottom of Atsumu's bed and let himself zone out slightly whilst Bokuto and Akaashi continued to talk to Atsumu, he loved watching how happy Atsumu seemed to see Bokuto, he'd have to text Akaashi to see if it was possible for them to come more often.

"Come on Bokuto, it's getting late. I'm sure Atsumu and Kiyoomi will want to sleep soon and you have to be up at 5am." Akaashi said when the hour quickly approached nine. Kiyoomi was grateful that the two of them had stayed for a few hours, was grateful when Atsumu managed to eat dinner with no problems, grateful for the amount of smiles and laughs Bokuto managed to get from Atsumu. He even took a picture sneakily of Atsumu laughing so that he'd have it forever. "We'll make sure we come by again in a few days, it's been nice seeing you both." Akaashi awkwardly leaned over and gave Atsumu a light hug. "Keep fighting 'Sumu."

"Always." Atsumu replied before Bokuto pulled him in for a bigger hug. "Thanks for coming Bo. And thanks for all of the stories, I miss you all a lot."

"Of course, see you soon 'Sumu! And see you Omi!"

The two of them left, letting the room fall to silence once more. Kiyoomi reached over and pushed some of Atsumu's hair from his face and smiled at him. "I love you Atsumu."

"I love you Omi, today has been a bad day but I'm glad that Bo and 'kaashi came, it was nice."

"It was," Kiyoomi agreed, Akaashi's offer of living with them for a while still floating around his brain. Like they'd discussed, it wasn't like the two of them were very close but the fact that Akaashi was willing to let Kiyoomi stay with them for a while was something that Kiyoomi was very thankful for. "What do you want to do tonight, watch a movie?"

"That sounds good, we still have Love, Simon to watch Omi, I know you keep putting it off because you'll cry ya big softie."

"I will not cry!"

"You so will."

"Will not."

"Prove it then!" Kiyoomi laughed and rolled his eyes fondly. He carefully got up onto Atsumu's bed with his laptop and booted up the movie. Atsumu rested his head on Kiyoomi's chest and Kiyoomi ran his fingers through the limp parts of Atsumu's hair softly, humming quietly. "I told you you'd cry Omi!" Atsumu said, laughing softly when the credits to the movie rolled onto the screen.

"I didn't cry."

"Then why are you wiping your tears? Don't worry Omi, I cried too. Especially when his mum gave him that speech," Atsumu chatted happily about his favourite parts of the move and Kiyoomi just listened, humming at the relevant parts and talking back about his favourite parts until the two of them went quiet again. "Omi?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I hope I get to see the cherry blossoms once more before I die," Kiyoomi felt like he'd been sucker punched and squeezed Atsumu a little tighter. "I'm not stupid Omi, I know that I don't have long left. But I hope I get through to see them one last time."

"Of course you will dummy, they'll blossom in the next day or two." Kiyoomi replied, voice hoarse. He knew, of course he knew that Atsumu only had a few days left but hearing it from him, hurt him more. He wished that things could be different, he'd take Atsumu's place in a second if he could, the world was better with Atsumu in it, this wasn't meant to happen, they were meant to live together forever.

"Will you take me to the window when they do?"

"Of course. I'll do anything you want 'Sumu."

"Thanks Omi, I'm tired."

"That's okay, we can sleep now if you want. Just let me go to the bathroom first okay?"

"Okay Omi."

Atsumu was already pretty much settled when Kiyoomi came back to the room, he was holding his phone in one hand, something Kiyoomi hadn't seen him do since his first days in hospital. He assumed that his own phone was dead, he only used it to send updates to Osamu if he needed to and he hadn't needed to for at least a week. At the questioning look Kiyoomi gave him, Atsumu smiled.

"I'm glad you took a while, your phone took ages before it went to voicemail, I was sure it was going to be dead."

"What do you mean?" Kiyoomi asked, walking over to where his phone was lying on the floor next to his chair, there was a message on his screen to tell him that he had a new message. "Is this from you?" He asked, picking up the device.

"Yes but you can't listen to it until I'm gone okay?" Kiyoomi wanted to protest, wanted to tell Atsumu to stop talking like that but he just nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise, now come on, bed time." Kiyoomi normally waited until Atsumu was asleep if he was going to sleep in the bed next to him but he didn't this time, he just got up and laid down next to him, avoiding the multitude of wires like he always did. Atsumu rested his head on Kiyoomi's chest lightly and quickly fell asleep. Kiyoomi thought it would take him a while to fall asleep but it didn't, he was out pretty quickly.

The sun was streaming in through the window, waking Kiyoomi. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes. He turned to look at Atsumu who was still sleeping peacefully, his eyes flickered to the window and was filled with joy at the sight, the cherry blossoms were out and Atsumu was going to get to see them. He never actually woke Atsumu up but he couldn't help himself.

"Hey 'Sumu, the cherry blossoms are out!" He said, shaking his shoulder gently. When the other didn't wake up or say anything, Kiyoomi turned to look at him. To see he had gone a shade paler. "'Sumu? Wake up Atsumu, the cherry blossoms, 'Sumu, come on this isn't funny! Atsumu wake up!" He jumped up off the bed and slammed the button to call the nurse even though he knew it was too late. "Atsumu, wake up, please wake up I can't do this, Atsumu wake up, wake up now, please, Atsumu!" He was shaking him hard, he knew he should stop but he couldn't. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to find his lover's pulse. "Atsumu wake up, please wake up now." He sobbed into Atsumu until he was being pushed out of the room quickly. "Atsumu!" He screamed.

His phone was still clutched in his hand. He dialled Osamu's number, his hands shaking so much he nearly dropped his phone.

"Kiyoomi?"

"He's gone, he's gone, Osamu he's gone, he's gone. I woke up and he was gone, he left me, Osamu." Kiyoomi sobbed into the phone as he fell to his knees, sobbing into them. He kept repeating Atsumu's name until his throat wouldn't produce anymore sound.

Kiyoomi couldn't really remember what happened after that, he watched them take Atsumu's body away, his tears long dried up, his whole body numb. He watched as Osamu and Suna ran to him as Osamu collapsed into a sobbing heap. He watched as Suna tried his best to comfort him, to do anything to get Osamu to stop screaming. He watched the nurses offer condolences, he felt like it was a movie, everything was happening in slow motion, it felt like he was dying too. He wished he could die too.

He didn't even remember dialling his voice mail.

"You have one new message," came to dull tone of the voice mail narrator.

"Omi, you've gone to the bathroom so this has to be quick but hey Omi, I know I don't have long left. Every time I say that I see that look on your face like you want me to stop saying it but today especially you haven't said anything like you normally do. I think we both know that my days here are numbered but I hope you know that you did everything right. I would have given up a long time ago had I not had you by my side every step of the way. I think I knew that it wouldn't be long when a couple months ago they let you stay with me 24/7, I get surprised every time I wake up to be honest. Just know that even though my body is in pain, everything hurts less when you're here. I love you Omi, so much and I am going to die I know I am but I am going to die without regrets because how could I regret my life when it has you in it. I hope you don't regret meeting me either. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't image anyone else putting up with me the last few months. You are everything to me Omi and I hope you don't miss me too much. I love you Omi. Please, just please. Live for me. I am going to die soon but I'll die without regrets. I hope you can say the same."

"To save your message, press 2." Kiyoomi pressed the button before dropping his phone into his pocket. He hailed a cab and muttered out an address, he walked to the door without really understanding what he was doing.

"Kiyoomi?" Akaashi asked, shocked to see the wing spiker on his doorstep. "Oh no."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you so much. And thank you so much for just reading in general!!!
> 
> I promise I will have some SakuAtsu fluff soon for you to make up for my last two SakuAtsu fics!!!
> 
> I hope you have a good day xo
> 
> Honestly it's almost 3am and I'm sobbing over my own fic lol


End file.
